


Champagne for One

by Valufics



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics
Summary: A Friday night in for their fathers business dinner. Lu can't help but get a bit drunk to make the evening tolerable and Valerio enjoys nothing more than drunk Lu.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Champagne for One

**_Lu’s POV_ **

****

It was Friday night and instead of being out with everyone I was getting dressed for a business dinner. My father had just closed an important deal from what he called it and those didn’t go by without an extravagant dinner. I stood in front of the mirror fixing my skirt before reaching over to my vanity to grab the headband I chose for the night. _Perfect_.

The guests had already arrived, I could hear the laugher and all the chatting as I walked down the stairs. A waiter handed me a glass of champagne that I happily took. I walked around the guests smiling and nodding to a few. I wasn’t too into having conversations tonight. I spotted Valerio having a conversation with my mother before entering the kitchen. Our eyes met as he gave me a wicked smirk. I rolled my eyes laughing it off.

I reached the kitchen where a few maids were organizing dinner. I stood off to the side downing my champagne glass before walking over to one of the bottles filling up another for myself.

“Well well well,” I heard Valerio from behind me as I turned to look at him. “I don’t think dad would be too happy if you got drunk at one of his elaborate dinners” he chuckled eyeing my full glass.

“I’m not getting drunk Valerio. I’m simply making this barrable” I rolled my eyes a little taking a sip. “Besides, I highly doubt you’re sober right now.”

“Yea well we both know dad expects that from me.” He shrugged eyeing me up and down before leaning in to whisper in my ear. “Save me a seat at the table?” I rolled my eyes once more before walking away out of the kitchen. I downed my second glass of champagne looking around for a waiter to fill it up once more. I was ready for this night to be over.

My father announced that dinner was ready to our guests, so everyone made their way to the table. I followed finding a seat that just so happened to me besides Valerio.

“Can’t stay away from me huh?” He laughed.

“Shut up Val, it was the only open seat.” I noticed a waiter motioning him to come over to refill my glass. I could already feel the champagne, but the night had just begun.

“Maybe you should slow down light weight” Val joked before taking a sip of his wine glass.

“I’m fine, I don’t even feel it” I lied giving him a fake smile.

“Yea I’m sure you don’t, what is that? Your third glass?” He chuckled as I glanced at it. I didn’t answer as I picked it up to take another sip.

“Hey, you know I don’t mind when you drink. It’s always been more fun when you do.” He leaned in to whispered to me. I slightly bit my bottom lip meeting his eyes. I tried not to smile as a smirk appeared on his lips, I quickly looked away not wanting anyone to notice. No one had. The guests were all too busy minding their business. I could hear Valerio laughing to himself as he began to eat. I cleared my throat a little feeling the champagne run through my body.

****

**_Valerio’s POV_ **

****

“Looking a little red there sis.” I had to laugh. I knew how Lu got when she drank, and let’s just say it always works in my favor. I watched as she poked at her food trying to keep cool and collect.

“How about you mind your business” she looked over at me trying to keep a straight face but cracking a smile. She was already drunk, and I could tell. I shook my head laughing again before picking up my wine glass finishing it and looking back at her.

“You are my business.” I looked her in the eyes before discreetly placing my hand on her thigh right under her skirt. She froze, I knew I had her. Her eyes lingered in mine for a few moments before looking away. She picked up her champagne glass once more finishing it off. I smirked as I slide my hand further down in between her thighs stroking her soft skin with my thumb.

She cleared her throat once more slowly parting her thighs for me before putting on a smile for show.

“ _You’re so bad_ ” I leaned over a little to whisper to her. She didn’t break character, but she was always at hiding things. I chuckled softly before moving my hand further up her thigh reaching her lace underwear. I glanced up at her as I could hear her inhale sharply at my touch. I ran my finger up and down her underwear as she moved one of her hands to grip her thigh. I pushed the thin piece of fabric to the side before sliding two fingers in her opening. I smirked once more feeling her wetness. I could see her slightly biting her bottom lip trying to contain herself. I slowly thrusted two fingers into her and moved them in and out of her at a steady pace. Her tongue trailed against her bottom lip as her hand gripped at her thigh harder.

She looked over at me flushed and I couldn’t help but be so turned on. My fingers continued to stroke in and out of her picking up the pace a little, I used my thumb to rub at her clit gently. She bit her bottom lip hard once more as our eyes locked onto one another.

“ _Fuck Val_ ” she mumbled softly as her legs began to shake a little. I moved my fingers faster and at a harder pace watching her reaction. I wanted her so badly. She broke our eye contact trying to play it off, but I knew she was about to explode. She moved the hand that was gripping her thigh to grip onto my hand that was deep inside her pushing it further in. I chuckled softly as she moved her other hand that was tight around her fork to cover her mouth as naturally as she could.

“ _Cum for me Lu_ ” I leaned in to whisper into her ear as I continued to rub her clit in a pattern motion causing her legs to shake even more. She looked down still biting her lip, I could tell her breathing was heavy.

“Could I get everybody’s attention please?” The sound of clinking glass filled the room as our father stood up. The room got silent; Lu looked up quickly swallowing hard. I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh. I didn’t dare stop.

“I just want to thank you all for coming,” My father started off his toast as I just watched Lu who was struggling to keep it together.

“ _V-Val stop._ ” She shot me a look trying to say it as quietly as possible. I smirked at her shaking my head. I knew she didn’t actually want me to. My fingers continued to do their work thrusting in and out of her faster. Her hand gripping my arm tightly. I could feel her walls closing in on my fingers as she looked down once more trying to cover her face. Her mouth fell agape trying her hardest not to make a sound as her climax took over. I smiled to myself slowly pulling my fingers our as her legs continued to shake.

“Lu sweetie, are you alright?” My father said mid-speech. Lu quickly looked up at him and froze for a moment. All the guests’ eyes were on her.

“Y-Yea just feeling a little hot that’s all!” She cleared her throat and nodded giving him a fake smile. She was his angel; he would believe anything she said.

“Yes, you look a little flushed. Maybe go outside and get some air?” He nodded at her and she nodded back.

“I’ll go with her to make sure she’s okay.” I chimed in, smiling at Lu as she slowly got up fixing her skirt.

“Excuse us.” Lu smiled at the guests before walking away and I followed. She entered the side hallway opening the guest bathroom before pulling me in closing the door behind us. I smirked at her.

“That was a close one huh?” I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me as she rolled her eyes laughing.

“Dad would never catch on.” She leaned up to kiss me hungerly shoving me back against the door.

“I love it when you drink, you get so…” My hands moved down to grip at her ass softly “Horny” I chuckled softly as her arms wrapped around my neck.

“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?” I smiled before kissing her deeply. Her hands intertwined with my curls as she tugged at them softly. I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist moving to place her on the sink. She moved her hands down my shirt to start unbuttoning it before shoving it to the ground. I pulled her shirt out that was tucked into her skirt taking it off. My lips moved down to kiss her neck as she moaned softly letting her fingers run down my back. I continued to kiss up and down her neck as she moved her hand back up to grip my curls once more.

“Val..” She moaned before reaching for my belt.

“You waste no time” I laughed softly helping her out letting my pants drop to the floor. She rolled her eyes reaching for my tight boxers shoving them down as well. My hard dick springing out. She bit her bottom lip before taking it in her hand to slowly stroke it. I groaned softly at her touch.

“Feel good?” She said quietly as she continued to stroke it. I nodded licking my lower lip reaching to unclip her bra pulling it off.

“Come here.” I picked her up off the sink to stand in front of me as I pulled down her skirt, her eyes staring deep into mine. The only thing between us was her lace underwear, but in a moment that was on the floor as well. She leaned up to kiss me as I wrapped my arms around her once more pulling her naked body against mine. Her bare leg rubbing against mine. I moved one of my hands down to her opening.

“Damn you’re so wet, Lu” I groaned softly against her lips not being able to resist her any longer.

“Fuck me Val” She whined, I didn’t even hesitate to lift her back up on the sink, she parted her legs pulling my neck down to kiss me hungerly as I thrusted deep into her gripping her thighs.

She felt so good I thought I was seeing stars.

I thrusted in and out of her hard as she wrapped her arms around my neck once more. She slowly sucked at my bottom lip letting her tongue slide into the kiss, it was messy and passionate. I moved my hands up her body to grip onto her hair tugging at it.

“F-Faster” She moaned against my lips as I followed the command stroking faster into her. She moved her hands down to my back slowly digging her nails into my skin clawing at it. I hissed at the pain, but it felt so good at the same time.

“You’re so aggressive” I chuckled softly keeping up my strokes before pulling out of her to get her off the sink turning her around. She held onto it leaning forward, our eyes meeting in the mirror before I thrusted back into her. A load moan escaped her lips as our eyes locked in on one another.

“You know how I like it” she bit her bottom lip as I once more began to stroke fast and hard into her. My hands gripping at her hips not breaking eye contact.

“You feel so fucking good Lu” I groaned, the bathroom filled with the sound of our skin slapping together.

“F-Fuck Val” she moaned loudly again as she pushed her hips back against mine.

“Shhh, we have guests” I laughed softly moving my hand up to her mouth letting her bite my finger hoping it would keep her quieter. Her legs began to shake as I kept thrusting hard and deep into her. She leaned her head back breaking our eye contact trying not to make any noises. She gripped at the sink harder, our motions causing it to shake. I moved one of my hands to softly stroke at her right breast playing with her nipple gently in between my fingers.

“Oh my God” a moan escaped her lips as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. I didn’t even care if anyone heard us because her moans were taking me over the edge. I could feel myself about to bust.

“I’m so close Lu” I growled continuing my thrusts in and out of her. Her legs shaking unbearably as I could feel her walls tightening around my dick. I came hard into here.

“Val! Fuck!” she moaned loudly gripping onto the sink for support as her orgasm took over, I grabbed onto her making sure her legs wouldn’t give out. I slowly pulled out of her as she leaned up off the sink leaning against it trying to catch her breath. I leaned on the wall doing the same just admiring her body.

“What?” she said looking at me.

“Nothing...” I shrugged as she squinted her eyes studying me.

“Val.” She crossed her arms over her naked chest.

“Nothing, I’m just…I’m just really attracted to you. To everything about you.” She slightly smiled and shook her head before leaning down to collect her clothes putting them back on. I started doing the same.

“You know we do this just for fun right?” she turned to the mirror to fix her smeared lip stick, our eyes meeting. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and sighed.

“What if it became more than that though?”

“Val…you know it can’t.” She placed her hand over mine.

“But if we both feel the same thing, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.” She turned around to look at me.

“I don’t think dad would see it that way or anyone else for that matter. We just can’t Val. I’m sorry.” She softly touched my cheek before leaning up kissing it softly. I nodded accepting her words for now.

“I guess we should get back out there.” I sighed as she fixed my shirt properly.

“Too bad I’ve kind of sobered up” she giggled softly, and I laughed.

“From what I saw earlier we had a whole lot of extra champagne bottles in the kitchen. We could go for round 2?” I smirked as she shoved me playfully before opening the door to make sure no one was around so we could walk out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! Let me know your thoughts! :)
> 
> Also you can message me ideas at moonxbabe.tumblr.com !


End file.
